The present disclosure relates to a long sheet-shaped print medium, a printer, and a medium.
A long sheet-shaped print medium and a printer that prints characters etc. on the print medium are known. For example, a label paper is known in which a plurality of labels are provisionally attached at a predetermined interval on the top surface of a belt-shaped base paper, and detection markers are printed on the rear surface on a side edge in positions corresponding to a leading edge of each of the labels. A label printer detects the leading edge position of each individual label by reading the detection marker using a photo-detector. The label printer reads a number of a plurality of lines that form the detection marker and reads intervals between the plurality of lines to distinguish a label type, and then performs printing on the label paper.